Talk:Battleship/@comment-25170451-20150814230123
Fun fact, in game, it it actually possible for a Patrol Boat to outrun missiles and bombs from F/A 18s when they (the missiles) aren't lagging. I have personally witnessed it and have known that it was an issue, that is why now, the only primary armament that I use on ships are the railguns. And another issue is that the Patrol Boat has absolutely ridiculous HP! If you divide a Heavy Patrol Boat's speed by three, then multiply it's HP by three, (a third the speed means it has three times more HP, right?) you get a ridiculously OP ship that has a speed of 3.5 and an HP of 4800, THAT IS MORE OP THAN THE SPECS OF THE HEAVY BATTLESHIP!!!!!!!! AND YET YOU SAY THE GAME IS BALANCED? No, the rate of damage of the Autocannon is actually higher than that of the 18" triple, at close to 220 dmg per eight seconds, but it actually has the chance of hitting something, you have absolutely no right to say a patrol boat is something that is not more OP than carriers. Secondly, I was about to get to the shells going through landscapes, but then my little brother somehow deleted it. And i was unable to navigate to this page for a long while. Plus, the 20 missile has a unrealistic arc and though it's speed is fine, it's arc means that it literally takes multiple minutes to get to the target. All the issues in game that you said I was not aware of, I was fully aware of them, it's just that the're not the main problem, the main problem is the patrol boat, which for 1. has an unrealistic speed, for 2. has an unrealistic HP, for three, has an unrealistic amount of guns. And no, the issue doesn't lie in teamwork, if any, teamwork was at its prime, there was a single level zero (one) Naval Cadet that fought my battleship and my team, our destroyed spammed missiles at it, all of which it somehow managed to avoid, and many escorts fired autocannons at it, I managed to lose half my hit points while trying to hit it (It managed to dodge all my missiles too, trust me, sometimes they are fast enough to avoid all my missiles), the Patrol Boat managed to take away half my Hit Points before I finally hit him. It's not that i am a noob, its just that the game is ridiculously nerfing battleships. Tell me, if I am a noob (actually I am an in game legatus, earning it in four months, and spending about on average half an hour a day in front of the computer) how did I manage to sink eight Yamato, and six Fleet carriers In a row? Coupled with more escorts than i could count, of course was not all at once. I used a very simply trick, click on your radar to turn. Finally, the torpedo has absolutely no range, no Patrol Boat (PT boat is for Patrol, Torpedo boat) captain is dumb enough to get close enough for you to fire torpedoes at it, trust me, I actually know how to avoid Patrol boats, because its not possible to kill them with torpedoes and guided missiles. You probably have less game experience than I do, tell me, what is your rank? And also tell me, how many gamepasses have you bought to help you get there? Cause i got there without any. If Patrol boats get nerfed, it'll certainly encourage everyone to use the weapon they historically used to kill larger ships, torpedoes. Torpedoes were their only hope against battleships. Patrol Boats, if the game would actually listen to history, were meant to fight each other, not DEs, not DDs, not CLs or CAs, and CERTAINLY NOT BATTLESHIP OR CARRIERS. Sure, they could use torpedoes as a devastating weapon as proved in the Battles for the Solomon Islands where they certainly were a threat to the "Tokyo Express". But also it would encourage them to fight each other. No, if you reduce their speeds to half their current, and their HP to 1/20 their current, they wouldn't all be unable to escape the rank of Naval Cadet, as it would encourage them to Teamwork. Battleships shouldn't be worrying about not being able to hit the Patrol Boat, or getting sunk by autocannons, they should be focusing on engaging the enemy team and trying to fight carriers. I am not going to continue to turn this into a flaming contest, I actually want this to become productive. My apologies if this post is too long for some of you younger children to read, (not as an offense to those who aren't) I will try to fix this, but I normally end up having to edit it in a word processor to shorten it. And yes, I do use Patrol Boats occasionally to piss off the entire enemy team, it's really fun when I do it, but really, it feels like an act of cowardice, and I hate making the enemy team feel the frustration that I feel. I understand that Patrol Boats need to be buffed beyond historical accuracy, but not to the point where they are killing much bigger ships that history said they couldn't damage. It's possible that because Roblox has such a weak engine, it is not possible to realitically render a torpedo, so therefore NearmissTFW used autocannons as a representation of what torpedoes could do to battleships. But still, only removing 15% of the Patrol boat's HP is not enough. P.S. watch Patrol Boats closely, once in a while you'll catch one avoiding the bombs/(or are they missiles?) of an F/A 18, and sometimes you'll also see dodging missiles with it's inaccurate speed. Did you ever have a point in game where a drone starts doing 500+ damage to you per hit because of lag? It is frustrating and I want suggestions on how to survive this. Because sometimes drones that are lagging or glitching can be far worse than Patrol Boats. No I have never been swarmed by that many battleships, normally I know how to kill them off one by one before they can get to me, stay on the edge of their radar, use map+click to turn and etc, but it seems to me that whenever I encounter a Patrol Boat, I am unable to do any of this because he is so close to me, and i dont even have time to dodge his shot. No teamwork doesn't every work out for me, especially because the Patrol Boat is not possible to hit even with missiles as I mentionned earlier, I do know, however, there is a higher chance of hitting a patrol boat with a railgun as opposed to a standard gun, this saves my @ss 10% of the time when i get attacked by a Patrol Boat. Also, have you ever tried to do a long range combat with enemy battleships when you are fully equiped with anti Patrol Boat Weapons? No, because you'll be reloading while the're shelling @ you. Helpful advice I'd ask from you, if you actually know what to do in that case, is, how do a hit a Patrol Boat that is outrunning my missiles? And How do I defend myself against glitching drones that start bailing out 500+ damage? P.S, planes have the same issue but they tend to have a lower rate of fire